


Hanzo Gets a Makeover

by Salty_Cro



Series: Overwatch Makeovers [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Makeover, Shopping, hanzo gets a makeover, mchanzo is implied but it hasn't happened yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Cro/pseuds/Salty_Cro
Summary: As a brotherly bonding experience, Genji gets Hana and Lúcio  to help Hanzo get a new look.





	Hanzo Gets a Makeover

“Brother, you need a makeover.”

Hanzo frowned at Genji. “What do you mean?”

“I mean you need to change up your look,” Genji said.

“What’s wrong with my ‘look?’” Hanzo asked. He looked down at his black t-shirt.

“Not this. Your battle outfit. It’s not practical, and it isn’t easy to replace. Also, you are wanted in like three countries. You should look less conspicuous. You also need some undercover gear because we're going on a mission soon and Overwatch does not have the budget for your taste," Genji explained.

Hanzo frowned, "I don't understand why you're being so dramatic about it."

“Think of it as a brotherly bonding experience," Genji said.

Hana stepped into the room.

“Come on, Hanzo, I bet it would get Jesse’s attention!” Hana chirped. Of course Genji brought her. Hanzo could never say no to Hana.

“Why would I want his attention?” Hanzo scoffed, looking away from them to disguise his reaction.

Genji managed to give him a pointed look, even through his visor. Hanzo looked back, challenging but not threatening. He lost the staredown.

“Fine. I need a makeover,” Hanzo admitted. Hana cheered.

“Great! We have an airship waiting to take us to a mall! Lúcio’s going to meet us there,” Hana said.

She and Genji left the room excitedly. Hanzo stared after them, stunned. How long had they been planning this? He sighed and followed them to the hangar.

~-~

“So, what exactly does a ‘makeover’ entail?” Hanzo asked suspiciously.

“Oh, you know, a haircut, some new clothes, new makeup, new stuff,” Genji listed. Hanzo considered the possibilities grimly.

“Oooh, let’s stop at Kofi Aromo first,” Hana said, pointing to the storefront ahead of them.

“You can’t have a shopping and makeover trip without coffee,” Lúcio agreed.

Hanzo resisted the urge to frown. They were trying to be nice, even if he definitely didn’t deserve it. Hana had even offered to pay for his stuff, saying “it’s repayment enough for you to stop looking so angsty all the time.”

By the time Hanzo reached the cafe, Hana had already ordered. Hanzo opened his mouth to ask but--

“Don’t worry about it, I ordered for you,” Hana said. In all his time as an assassin on the run, he had never been more scared.

“I hope you ordered the sugariest one, Hanzo’s got a sweet tooth,” Genji laughed.

“Don’t worry,” Hana said. The jolt of fear ran through Hanzo again.

“Four ultimate chocolate frappes for Hana,” the barista called.

Hanzo glared at Hana, and she just grinned. Lúcio picked up the drinks and passed them out. Hanzo took a sip. The overwhelming chocolate flavor hit him, but it wasn’t so bad. He took another sip. The rest of the group watched him expectantly.

“Perhaps I was wrong to be as terrified as I was for this,” Hanzo said tentatively. Hana and Lúcio laughed.

The four walked out of the coffee shop and began their journey through the mall. They walked through several stores, nothing piquing Hanzo’s interest. All of the clothes were too flashy or had annoying phrases on them. Hanzo wondered if there would be any success on this mission. Regardless, Hana continued to drag him around the mall.

Finally, they found a store where Hanzo would look around.  He picked out a few outfits and walked back to the group.

"Try them on!" Hana said.

Hanzo went into the fitting room.  He wondered what his friends would think of the clothes he picked. At this point, he was starting to consider them friends.

The fitting room door was opened and Hanzo stepped out. He twirled slowly for effect.

“Perfect!” Hana yelled, probably louder than she should have.

“You look great, dude!” Lúcio said, at a similar volume.

The outfit wasn’t that extravagant, just a royal blue button-up shirt and black pants. Hanzo guessed that they were just excited that he finally picked something.

The next outfit was a yellow henley under a black coat and dark blue jeans with a golden dragon on the back. It was a basic rendering of Hanzo's usual style in a more battle-ready way, nothing special. His friends seemed to disagree.

 

“That is a look, brother. The jeans are a nice touch,” Genji said. Hana nodded.

"It's in style and it's you. Good job," Lúcio said.

The last outfit Hanzo chose was a dusty pink scoop neck shirt and blue scale-print leggings. The leggings were stretched dangerously over his prosthetic joints, but he made it work.

“We should take you shopping more often, if this is what happens,” Hana stifled a grin.

"Do you think anyone would recognize me?" Hanzo asked seriously. Hana burst into giggles. "I'm serious. Undercover disguises are important."

"No, Hanzo, I don't think anyone could ever see this coming," Genji said.

"Is it too much?" Hanzo asked.

"No! It's good. It's just so not what we expected," Lúcio said.

"You want to get all of that, then?" Hana checked.

"Yes," Hanzo said, "Which one should I wear out of the store?" 

"This one, definitely," Genji said. Hanzo looked at him skeptically.

Hana payed for the clothes and Hanzo wore the last outfit out of the store. He was fairly sure Genji was trying to mess with him, but the least he could do was go along with it.

"You ready?" Hana said, "Wanna keep going?"

“I will admit, it has been… fun. So far. I heard a haircut was next, and I don’t know how to feel yet,” Hanzo admitted.

“Don’t worry, anija, we aren’t going to make you look bad. Intentionally, anyway,” Genji said. “You look old with that grey hair.”

Hanzo brushed the patches of grey behind his ears absentmindedly, staring at his reflection. The man staring back at him looked happy, almost as though he were living a normal life. Hanzo shook off the regret and sadness creeping in.

“Relax, Hanzo,” Genji said, making Hanzo jump. “No one is going to attack you of all the people here.”

“One can never be too careful,” Hanzo muttered jokingly.

“Hey, Hanzo, come pick out a hairstyle!” Hana said from ahead of them. Hanzo caught up with her and took the phone she handed him.

Hanzo scrolled through the styles. Most had shaved sides, probably to hide his greys, and had varying top lengths. Some were short, some required an ungodly amount of hair gel, and some just screamed fuckboy.

In the end, Hanzo picked a cut that would just shave the sides, leaving the top of his hair the same length. Genji nodded his approval.

The stylist understood the request well, leaving Hanzo with a clean cut. Hanzo stared in the mirror, seeing his new self unfolding before him.

“Now for the last part,” Genji said ominously.

“The place is over there, right?” Lúcio asked. Hana nodded and led the way.

Hanzo read the name of the place. A piercing shop.

“I do not think I should go in here,” Hanzo objected.

“I think you should, anija,” Genji said. “Consider it your debt repaid to me. I get metal in my flesh, you get metal in yours.”

“You play dirty, brother,” Hanzo said. Guilt thrashed in his stomach, but he pushed it down.

“Anyways, I’m thinking right ear and nose bridge,” Genji said.

“Really? A nose bridge?” Lúcio asked.

“I think it would suit him, don’t you? It would keep him from pinching his nose in frustration,” Genji laughed.

Hanzo said nothing. If Genji wanted him to get a nose bridge, so be it. “But why a right ear piercing?”

“Right earring rule, bro,” Genji said, as if that made sense. Hanzo looked at him blankly.

“You don’t know? I guess it’s a western thing. If a guy has an earring in just his right ear, it means he’s gay,” Lúcio explained helpfully, gesturing to his own ear. Hanzo felt his face heat up.

“Don’t worry, it’s just a way to show you’re available,” Hana said. “Most people won’t even think of it when they first see you.”

“If you say so.”

~-~

A few hours later, Hanzo was laden down with bags of clothes, makeup, and assorted things he had picked up. On the way out, Hana stopped them and ran to a nearby stand. She purchased something quickly and ran back.

“Here,” Hana handed Hanzo a pair of sunglasses, “Now you’re officially cool enough to be seen with me.”

Hanzo wasn’t sure if he should be offended, but accepted the sunglasses and put them on.

“Yes! Those are exactly what you needed to complete the outfit,” Lúcio said.

Hanzo saw his face in a store window; or rather, what his face looked like now. His hair, his face, his outfit, everything was different. Everything was better. Maybe he could change.

~-~

“Woah, there, Hanzo, what’s happenin’ with you?”

Hanzo adjusted his sunglasses, and raised an eyebrow at Jesse. “What do you mean?”

“Don’ get me wrong, I...uh...I like it, but…” Jesse trailed off as his eyes trailed downwards.

“I got a makeover,” Hanzo said simply.

“It,” Jesse cleared his suddenly dry throat, “It looks good.”

Behind Jesse, Hana winked at Hanzo.


End file.
